Time Heals But Love Helps
by Gussie
Summary: This is a prompt from the GAM. Kurt's parents have died and he is placed into foster care, where he hopes to find a new family that will love him for who he is.


**Time Heals, But Love Helps**

**I do not own glee. This is a prompt for the Glee Angst Meme that I have been filling. I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Kurt was busy coloring when his name was called over the classroom intercom, "Kurt Hummel to the main office please, Kurt Hummel to the main office." All of the children "oohed", as was the norm in an elementary school classroom.

So Kurt put his crayons away with an air of confusion. He hadn't gotten in trouble, he was a good student. Kurt nervously approached the main office in the lobby. When he reached the door he pulled it open and inched his way inside. There was a police officer standing next to the principal and the secretary. Kurt shrunk a little at the sight of the police officer. Then he spoke in a quiet, shaky tone, "Am I in trouble?"

The principal shook her head, "Kurt, sweetheart, you are not in trouble, but something bad has happened." She spoke calmly aiming to keep the child as calm as possible. "This is Officer Grady; he is here because your parents were in a car accident." She squatted next to Kurt at the same time as Officer Grady kneeled down.

"Kurt, your Mom and Dad died when we were trying to help them." Officer Grady said.

"What?" Kurt said wrinkling his button nose in confusion. "I don't understand. Where are my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Kurt, your Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back. They are gone, sweetheart." The Principal explained gently.

"Where did they go? They wouldn't leave me!" Kurt said breathing becoming slightly more erratic.

"They went to heaven, Kurt, they couldn't take you with them, and you have so much you haven't gotten to do yet." The secretary finally chimed in coming around her desk to comfort the child.

"I want my Momma!" Kurt cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to understand what was going on. The secretary tried to hug him and Kurt pushed her away sobbing now.

This was not something that they could fix for the child so they tried to comfort him as he cried.

Kurt was placed with Child Protective Services as they tried to find family or a guardian of any kind for him.

Kurt didn't like the home he was placed in. There were so many children, most of them older than him, but a few younger as well. He still hadn't fully grasped the concept of his parents' death yet. He couldn't figure out why they weren't going to come back for him. Kurt spent the first night crying and restlessly shifting in his bed. He just wanted to go home.

The funeral came and CPS still hadn't found any kin to take Kurt in. Kurt was sat in the chairs closest to the caskets at the cemetery; he didn't understand why people were telling him that those were his parents.

The Priest was saying a bunch of stuff that Kurt didn't get and all he wanted was to go home and snuggle with his stuffed ladybug. He didn't know any of these people and he was just so overwhelmed.

At the end of the service in the cemetery Kurt's Social worker, Lynn, came up to sit beside him. "Kurt, we have been trying very hard to find some of your family, but so far we haven't found anyone. Do you remember any of your family from holiday parties? An Aunt or an Uncle maybe?"

"Mommy and Daddy were always there at holiday parties. We would make cookies and decorate them." Kurt said looking at Lynn with a confused expression.

"You didn't go to your grandparents for a family party, sweetheart?" Lynn asked.

"Nope, it was just Mommy and Daddy and me." Kurt replied furrowing his brow. "Am I going home now?"

"Sweetie, you are going to stay at the Johnson Home for a while. Don't you like it there?"

"It's okay but I want to go home. The boys are mean to me there." Kurt whispered.

"It'll get better. They will stop that soon." Lynn assured him. She stood and offered him her hand. "Let's get you home honey." Kurt stood and took Lynn's hand and they walked towards the car together. Lynn loaded Kurt into his booster seat and shut the door before moving to get into her own seat. She then started on the way back to the Johnson home.

All had been quiet for some time when Kurt finally spoke up, "If they can't come back then what do they do with my house? Will another little boy and his Mommy and Daddy live there?"

"Your house will actually be kept for you until you turn 18, and then you can have it back." Lynn replied.

"Oh. So do I get to get my buggy? I bet he is missing me bunches right now."

"Maybe we can arrange someone to get some things from your old house for you does that sound good to you?" She asked glancing in the review mirror at the child staring out the window.

"Can I get my blankie too? Mommy and Daddy gave it to me." He asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Kurt we will get you some things from your house so that you can feel more at home in your new home. How does that sound?" Lynn asked. Kurt nodded but she could see the tears running down his face.

Lynn pulled up in front of the Johnson house about 15 minutes later. Kurt was sound asleep in the back so she gently removed the straps and hefted him onto her hip. He stirred a little before falling back into a deep sleep, his head on her shoulder.

Lynn could not figure out how a child as cute as Kurt got abandoned by his family members. She was met at the door by Kurt's foster Mom. "Poor little babe all tuckered out." She cooed as Lynn passed Kurt to her.

"We will keep you up to date on any developments that we make in finding any of his family members, but as of right now no one has come forward to be his guardian." Lynn said as the Foster mom nodded. "I will probably be by a little later this week with some of the things from his house, just so that he is little more comfortable with his life here."

"Well, we will see you then." The foster mom replied before waving Lynn off and closing the door.

Lynn slowly opened the door to the house. It was quiet and everything was as the Hummel's left it. The mail was on the hall table along with a set of keys. Everything was quiet. It was spooky to be in a place that you knew was no longer inhabited, especially when you knew that most of the family was dead.

Lynn acquainted herself with the house, heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. She quickly found Kurt's old room. The walls were a soft blue, and on the bed were a blanket with satin edges and a little stuffed ladybug. These were the items Kurt had asked for. He had wanted them after the funeral, probably all he had left to hold on to.

She went back into the hall looking for the closet; there she found a duffel bag. She went back to Kurt's room and scooped up the items he had requested before looking around some. Lynn found a picture hanging in the hall of a man and a woman (most likely Burt and Elizabeth Hummel) with Kurt maybe two years ago. She took that off the wall before placing it in the duffel bag. Then she grabbed some clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. Deciding that this was enough Lynn zipped the bag and hurried out of the house, locking it behind her before climbing into the car and heading to the foster home to give Kurt his belongings.

Kurt was shoved to the ground for the second time as he tried to get up. "Stop it! I just want to go to my room!" Kurt whined as he tried to get up again and was thwarted by the bigger boy.

"Stop it!" The boy mocked. "You are such a sissy!" He sneered at Kurt.

Kurt's head sagged and he sniffled, "Am not." Kurt whispered.

"Aww! Baby gonna cry?" The boy teased.

"Zachary! You stop picking on Kurt right now." Jill their foster mom scolded.

"Yes Miss Jill." Zach replied before walking away. Jill made her way over to Kurt.

"Sweetie Miss Lynn is here to see you." Jill said helping Kurt up. Kurt liked Miss Lynn she was the one who was nice to him. He ran to the front hall where Lynn was waiting for him.

"Hi Miss Lynn!" Kurt said before he noticed the bag. He furrowed his brow, "What is in that bag?"

"I brought you some things I thought you might like." She said as she unzipped the bag pulling out his blankie and buggy.

"Buggy!" He squealed hugging the items to his chest. Then Lynn pulled out the picture. Kurt glanced over as she did and then he dropped his blanket and his stuffed animal before reaching for the picture. "That's Mommy and Daddy."

"I thought you might like that they can always look over you as long as you have this picture." Before she knew it Lynn had an armful of Kurt as he sobbed. Lynn tried her best to comfort him, but the boy just needed to cry right now.

* * *

A/N: Please leave any constructive criticisms as a review, or just tell me your thoughts! I hope it was enjoyable, and the next chapter will be up soon. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
